


Legacy of the Smash Bros

by JurassicLion



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Metal Gear, Metroid Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Lucario centric, M/M, Samus centric, Subspace Emissary, lucina centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurassicLion/pseuds/JurassicLion
Summary: Eight Years after defeating the Subspace Emissary and going on their own adventures, the heroes and legends alike rise again in the face of a new enemy. New heroes and old allies join forces to protect their legacy and fight for their worlds.





	1. Master of Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years have passed since the defeat of Tabuu and the Subspace emissary. Lucario now lives in peace training the next generation of Aura Guardians on Earth Prime. But after a nightmare of the past he realizes that his quiet life is threatened again.

The battle raged on with time passing seemingly ever so slowly. Fighters had already fallen and so few of them remained standing. The terrible entity Tabuu, their enemy floated above them, watching. He did not speak at all yet it seemed like he was almost smirking down at his meager challengers.

Lucario still stood, glaring back at Tabuu. In truth he despised the creature's aura. Or whatever it was. It felt incredibly different, opposite of the life Lucario could sense from the aura in every being and every thing. All he could sense from Tabuu was darkness, a void.

"So... got any bright ideas?" Snake stood near by. Though Lucario knew he was pretty hurt. The soldier still had humor left in him, choosing to light up a cigarette despite being in the middle of a battle.

"Don't really think that's the best time for that."

"It never is." Snake blew out smoke. Despite being tired, certain his arm was broken, and head throbbing, Lucario managed a laugh.

Ike hoisted himself up, using his blade like a crutch. "My friends, we cannot give up yet. If he beats us here, in our last stand, it will be all over. He will destroy our homes, our people, everything we hold dear!"

The sound of movement grabbed Lucario's ears. Sonic began to stand, a leg wobbling as he hopped over. Princess Zelda dusted off her dress as she approached, her very form glowing into the warrior Sheik. Falco - his wing in a makeshift sling - weakly chuckled as he leaned against Samus' side. Her expression was unreadable by most of the fighters there. But Lucario could sense her emotion through the aura - the determination of a soldier.

He remembered just what it was he was fighting for.

"I might have an idea. But I won't be able to move, if you can - " Lucario was cut off by the sound of Samus' arm cannon.

"I know what you're thinking. It's not gonna be enough but I can help with that." Beneath her vizor Samus winked. Lucario didn't see it but he could feel it. He smirked at Tabuu, the entity not knowing of their plan.

"Right, then we'll be his bait." Snake tightened his bandanna. The soldier quickly drew out his pistol.

"Hey doesn't he already know it's not that good?" Sonic pointed out. Ike shrugged as he hoisted his weapon.

"It may be. But he does look cool."

Everyone else stood at the ready. Tabuu watching idly as he floated.

"Go!"

Many ran ahead into the fray. Lucario and Samus leaping backwards readying themselves. Snake began to fire bullets that were deflected by a wave of the hand from Tabuu. Ike snuck around swinging his sword with a powerful spin only to be countered as well.

Sheik attacked next though was thrown back along with Ike by a powerful mind blast. As he retreated back Tabuu was suddenly attacked from Falco overhead by the pilot's charging fire. This seemed a better trick as Falco was within range of attack. Sonic leaping in throwing rapid punches as best he could at the entity.

In all the commotion Tabuu did not sense just what the Aura Master and Bounty Hunter had in store. Lucario began to summon all of his energy into a singular solid form, outwardly appearing as a bright blue sphere. Samus' canon at the same time charging up all of it's power into one direct attack with sparks flying about. Somehow the two were both in sync despite their different forms of attack, yet knowing from each other just the right time to strike back.

In the flurry of bombardment from the others Tabuu suddenly spotted Lucario and Samus. Despite all of his inherent ability which seemed to surpass any the smashers had there was no way for him to escape this. In the mere seconds Tabuu tried to teleport away but it was already too late.

The blasts fired. Bright blue aura and white energy extened together and seemed to mix as it moved at incredible speed. Only Sonic, the fast speedster could properly spot the attacks moving forward. Knowing just what was coming he too used his speed to get himself and the others out of harm's way.

Time seemed to stop when Tabuu was struck. The entity's form began to break as he let out a howl of anger and fury. The attacks exploded into a large flurry of energy which crackled and sparked amongst the Subspace world. Then the area was consumed with bright light as Subspace fell apart.

Lucario wouldn't remember exactly what happened at that moment. But it was then that they had one. The Subspace Emissary was defeated.

Lucario woke up to the sounds of birds chirping out of his window. His vision enveloped by sunlight streaking in from the early morning. For a moment he'd nearly forgotten just where he was or how he'd gotten there. He looked around realizing he was still in bed in a cleanly blue room. An alarm clock at a nightstand read 6:05.

When he'd realized where he was Lucario shook his head. He was at home, in the Chateau, and it was Sunday morning. Lucario almost felt a bit sheepish at dreaming of a fight of so long ago. Without another word in Lucario left his thoughts back in bed as he left to begin his routine for the day.

Though it was still early Lucario began to prepare the days meal. A light breakfast with fruits, bagels, eggs, bacon, and oatmeal sat about a long table. Yet it was too much for Lucario all to eat. It caught him off guard realizing how much he had to cook now in the life he currently lived.

The door the the kitchen opened. A young blonde girl still in her pajamas stepped in, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat down.

"Morning Master."

"Good morning Raven. Are the others awake yet?" The girl nodded, an orange hanging from her lips falling down to the table. Rolling his eyes Lucario continued as others began to clamor in.

"Hey Luc, do we really have to train all day today? Let's take a day off!" Griff, the eldest, yelled still with food in his mouth.

"Training every day is key. If you want to truly master your talents a proper routine is necessary." Lucario recited flipping a pancake onto a plate. Lynn, a girl with black and pink hair, clapped from the table. Lucario smiled, kind of proud at that.

Hurley, a portly redheaded boy, attempted to speak through his heaps of food he stomached. It put off Zara, the second youngest, who slowly inched away as food flew everywhere.

Lucario felt a tug at his side. He then realized that Mari, the youngest of the bunch, had been standing next to him this whole time. Somehow he hadn't noticed that even with his abilities. The girl was a quiet one though, soft spoken but good natured and kind to others. These qualities Lucario liked about his youngest.

"Yes sweetie. Is there something you need?"

Mari's big brown eyes seemed hesitant. Lucario could sense the usual nervousness that surrounded the young girl. She stammered a bit, gripping Lucario's wrist tighter. He minded not waiting patiently until his student was ready. Then Mari spoke so softly.

"Master are... are you feeling okay?"

That was a new one. If ever Mari came to Lucario it was always for advice for her own character. Anything on technique, focus for training, whatnot. It nearly caught Lucario off guard to be asked of his own well being. Outwardly though he smiled patting the young girl by the head.

"Of course I am alright. Why do you ask Mari?"

The young girl looked down at the ground. To others avoiding direct eye contact could be rude or seen as unsightly. But Lucario knew this girl better. He knew her the moment he met her, it was just her way. He waited more, a hand resting on her shoulder to ease her as Mari spoke more.

"I ... I um... what was that, I mean... who made you so angry?"

Lucario's expression dropped. His eyes focused on Mari. The young girl still looking up to him innocent as ever. He masked himself as best he could to hide his surprise.

"You saw my dream?"

"I - I d - didn't mean t- to!" Mari exclaimed. Her face reddened as if she was caught. Lucario sighed. Out of instinct he patted her head once more.

"No it's alright. Remember, you are still a Guardian in training. You cannot help it." He smiled to reassure her.

"Then ... I mean ..." Mari fumbled. Lucario turned away waving off.

"Another time. It's not important. It was eight years ago after all."

Mari looked up. She couldn't remember the last time Lucario spoke of his past, or of anything from before they'd met. Save when he brought on each of the students. Though still having questions Mari left Lucario as he was in the kitchen and joined the others for breakfast.

Lucario looked to his reflection in the window. He'd stopped for a moment leaving what he had cooking to burn for a bit. He needn't think of the past. Not now when he'd gone forward already.

Once it was over everyone was brought outside to the courtyard. The chateau was basked in the bright morning sunlight and stood out against the bright green of the wilderness around them. Each and every kid, Raven, Griff, Mari, Lynn, Zara, and Hurley stood at attention in a line. Lucario walking up and down as he spoke of just what he had in store for them that day.

"Remember students, if you master the Aura, you gain abilities unlike any the world has seen in a very long time. It is your duty to hone your skills. To become Guardians for the world at large."

Lucario glanced at the six. He nearly forgot that despite each of their unique traits and abilities they were a group of kids, youngest at 14, eldest at 18. And modern to boot. Not quite the group Lucario expected to take on as his students. Even so he was glad that they were. Looking at them, some tired, some nervous at the training to come, others eager, Lucario knew they could become the Guardians he saw in them.

Lucario turned away looking into the horizon. "Well then. Let's go and start your next phase. Come on."

With a powerful leap into the air Lucario was gone. The kids groaned knowing they would have to keep up. Zara remarking how it sucked their master cheated. Still they dutifully followed, running out of the courtyard and towards the trees after the blue blur. They had run fast enough that they past by the front gate in less than a second. None paying it any mind as they had all known what it read.

Lucario's Aura Academy.

The wind howled as the sound of the thundering hooves echoed across the forest. Riders on horseback brandished spears and swords as they pursued their quarry. Other riders, brigands cloaked with meager weapons in hand, ran as fast as they could to evade them. None sought to be captured tonight by the soldiers. They had already done their raid and gotten enough coin to settle, they weren't looking for a fight with the Exalt's men any time soon.

Up ahead Lucina stood on foot. She watched as the brigands were led closer towards her. Normally the riders would try to surround who they were hunting, but that was thwarted by the denseness of the woodland. Lucina however had no problems with movement and awaited as the riders made it straight towards drew Falchion. The blade undamaged despite having seen battle across time and space. Holding it to her face Lucina gazed into the blade, sensing the power of the age old weapon.

"Please, give me strength." Her blue eyes focused. She ran into the fray.

The first brigand knew not what happened when he had fallen to the ground. Lucina moved incredibly swift swinging her blade at the other brigands. The horses shrieked and ran off away into the night. This startled the other horses enough to knock the riders off of them on their own. None had even seen Lucina approach and strike them down with a powerful blow of Falchion. She moved faster than the horses ran past the trees, silently taking out one man after the other.

"What the hell is happening?" A poor soul managed to scream. He'd even managed to draw his sword, shaking as he stood to defend himself.

I feel almost sorry for you.

Lucina snuck up behind the man. With the strike of the butt of her hilt the he fell unconscious to the ground.

Taking a last glance Lucina counted at least 11 men, all of the brigands reported accounted for. Without another word in Lucina sheathed Falchion waiting for the soldiers to meet back up. Already however a lone horse rider beat the rest of the cavalry and met Lucina face to face. They wore a hood yet the sliver of silver hair shining beneath gave their identity away.

"I told you we didn't need the whole cavalry for this. They're just petty thieves Robin."

"You confirmed it. But you never knew if any of them could've been a mage or another kind of specialist. Always good to plan out in case things don't go south." Robin chuckled lifting down her hood. She hopped off of her horse to better look at the brigands whilst Lucina leaned back against a tree.

"You're still the same tactician I see."

"And you're still the same little girl wanting to solve things on her own." Robin smiled back. Lucina turned away from her arms crossed. Robin laughed then as she made sure the brigands were properly secure.

The rest of the soldiers had made it by then. Their captain spoke with Robin over what to do with them whilst planning the return of the stolen goods back to their proper owners. Lucina stood away to the side cleaning off Falchion. Even in that battle the weapon hadn't a scratch or wear, yet out of habit Lucina wiped it down. When the soldiers had the brigands ready to go Robin patted the younger girl by the shoulder.

"You know, we could use a drink by now. What for all of our hard work."

Lucina raised a brow. "I thought you were here for ulterior motives."

"Oh I am still trying to get you back. But bringing you back can wait, we earned it." Robin waved to the soldiers as she said this. The cavalry leaving the two women alone.

"I won't go back with you. Father - I mean, Chrom - can manage. He doesn't need me there."

"No. But he wants you there. Alternate timelines be damned, you're still his kid." Lucina tried to walk away. Robin grabbed her wrist stopping her. She looked back at the silver haired tactician. "C'mon. I've know Chrom. And I know you. You don't really want to leave it like this."

"Chrom ... he already has a daughter. If I stay, that'll only complicate things. This isn't my world."

Lucina pulled her wrist out of Robin's grasp. Robin sighed shaking her head. Thinking she was out Lucina continued to walk away on foot. But then she suddenly felt her waist get pulled upwards onto a horseback. Robin laughed from atop of her mount.

"Fine, I'll let you go do your thing. You're not my kid so I can't tell you what to do. But you've still got to join me for ale!" Her horse neighed before taking off. Lucina gawked from the back of the horse as she was taken away without another word in.

"Aura surrounds us. It binds us together with everything and every being. Living things, animals, humans, even non living has an aura. The rocks, the trees, the sky, it is within you and me."

Lucario would repeat this mantra every day to the students. Even though he'd told it now for at least the thousandth time, it still felt strange coming from his lips. He remembered it back from his own time, so very long ago, the mantra of the original Guardians. Now Lucario found himself the master reciting those words from his own training to this new generation.

... granted, half of them had fallen asleep in meditation. At this point this was at least getting there.

Griff, Raven, and Lynn were promptly awoke by the soft nudge of Lucario's fist. Their master continued the lesson still as they sat at attention in meditative stance. Zara couldn't hide her laugh at that. Hurley was nigh struggling to keep focus. Mari quiet as ever.

"It is much more than crude matter. You must feel the Aura around you. For it is with Aura that many great things can be achieved. And with it we carry on protecting the world." Lucario paused a moment. Chuckling he added. "Well, at least this world."

"What're you saying worlds for? Like aliens?" Raven spoke haughtily.

"Are you an alien!?" Griff yelled. Lucario shook his head.

"Never mind. Let us continue. There is still an hour to this lesson." There was a collective groan from the kids. Lucario turned his back to them at the edge of the cliff that they sat. He now looked out into the horizon of the wilderness and farther on the cool blue ocean beyond.

Master, are you watching? They will be the new Guardians, a new Order to protect the future.

His gaze turned to the kids. Some still not fully grasping the meditation. Griff openly joking causing Zara and Raven to laugh. Mari focused as attentive as he knew she'd be. Hurley and Lynn getting the hang of it fine but still couldn't stop themselves from laughing lightly.

Well... they've still got a long way to go.

He couldn't tell the kids the heart of the matter. That in reality, the future he was ensuring for the kids, it was theirs. Lucario was simply a being out of his time, one who shouldn't even be around. But he was a necessary key to pass on what he knew, what was lost to the ages, to the future. The will of the aura had to live on in the future. But it was not his future.

Even if this future is not mine, at least I have a purpose to keep moving forward. I think, you and the Queen, would want that.

Having been so deep in his thoughts while gazing out into the open Lucario nearly missed the bright spark in the distance. He blinked thinking perhaps he was just seeing things until noticing that the spark didn't fade away. It was there, at the corner of the sky above the far sea. Without hesitation Lucario closed his eyes and began to let himself into the aura.

Zara opened her eyes. She gawked noticing Lucario's aura flare up around him. While the other kids were still to themselves, Zara stood up and appraoched Lucario.

"Master, what is it? What are you doing?" This caught the attention of the others. Mari stood up and stopped sensing his thoughts.

"T- there's something coming. He's sensing it."

"Master hey. What're you doing? Master!" Griff attempted to shake his arm to no avail. Lucario simply stood there, eyes closed, dreadlocks floating as he hummed lowly, clearly in a much more advanced meditative state.

Raven hadn't moved from her spot. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes she re-assumed a meditative stance closing her eyes. The rest of the kids and their master became large bodies of bright blue light contrasted against a dark world. Lucario's aura was however like a burning inferno rising, yet the waves felt from him were almost like cool water. She couldn't explain it into words but remembered the feeling well.

Her goal however was focus on Lucario's emotions, an easy enough task that their master claimed was simple enough for students. But the advanced technique and the root goal was the detection of the thoughts of an aura through emanation. Raven was only third best at detecting emotion compared to Mari or Lynn, but it didn't deter her from an attempt at looking into Lucario's mind. The young girl's own aura had to be in intense focus, reaching out to grab onto the "waves" coming from their master, and then reaching deeper.

She only got a glimpse until being thrown out. Raven gasped falling backwards onto the ground. Lynn noticed and rushed to her side checking her over. She called out to her friend though Raven's ears rung loudly.

"I - I - what?"

"Are you okay? What the heck happened?" Lynn helped up Raven. She shook her head looking back to their master.

"He sensed it. His aura was - I don't know how - it was all the way out to the ocean. There's a ship!"

The rest of the group looked at Raven with confusion. Some looked out into the distance bbut couldn't see exactly what she spoke of. Raven's cheeks were reddened as she looked to the ground avoiding their questioning gazes.

"You are right young one." Lucario turned around. His voice caught the rest off guard as he walked past them to Raven. Looking over her carefully Lucario helped the girl stand up. Raven still didn't look him in the eye.

"Master I... I'm sorry for -"

"No. You used your instincts as a guardian to acquire what you did not know. I commend you for that, but remember your limitations young one."

Raven's red eyes looked up at Lucario. He was not displeased. In the past, had any of the kids tried anything beyond their limits, it'd have earned a slight lecture. Raven smiled back as Lucario led the way into the forest.

"Come now everyone. We must get back home. We are having guests."


	2. Lost Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucario reunites with an old friend. Lucina bonds with her mentor Robin. Samus is given a daring mission from Princess Peach herself. A dark shadow looms over the realities.

Lucina didn't partake in drinking as often as her companions but wouldn't hesitate to refuse the offer. Robin was no exception either. The white haired tactician rode long and hard to the nearby village seated just north of a small river. It was quite a ways away from a town or large cities yet Robin boasted that the village had the best ale around.

"I tell ya, your dad... he's so light!" Robin slurred as she reached for her pint. Lucina softly giggled as Robin threw her head back with a heavy gulp.

"Father isn't much for drinking either. Mother is a different story though."

"And her!" Robin slammed her mug down. Lucina leaned back in her seat as patrons attempted to look away. No one really wanted to bear witness to drunken knights.

"What about my mother?"

"She... schlee..." Robin popped her lips as she adjusted to her slurred speech. Lucina's eyes carefully watched the mug of ale wondering when and if she should attempt to sneak it out of her hand. Though recalling an unfortunate incident whence her father tried the same thing Lucina opted not.

Robin then stood up and without a seconds thought kicked her head back chugging down her mug in one go. Lucina could only watch helplessly as Robin's face reddened and the frothy brew spilled down her neck.

The front door of the inn suddenly opened with a bang. Lucina's eyes darted around as did much of the other customers and the innkeeper towards the door. Standing there was an average looking villager. Not too distinct at all yet what stood out to Lucina's trained eye was the distress on his features. It was a look Lucina knew all too well.

"F - from the s-sky! Invaders! Invaders!" he managed to scream.

At this Lucina's hand was already at her hilt. Others in the room, soldiers, mercenaries and the like, were already at attention. Nothing needed to be said though a look was exchanged by everyone. They left their due amount of coin before gathering out and following the villager out of the inn.

A shake of the table drew Lucina's attention away and back to her partner. Robin held an unsteady grasp at the edge of her seat. Her arms and legs shook and her mug lay empty at the tables surface. Lucina then looked to Robin's face, the tactician all too happy considering the situation.

"Oh no."

She could not suppress a hiccup. Attempting to appear just fine Robin stood straight and slowly began walking towards the door.

"We gotta *hic* go out and *hic*"

"I don't think so. You're in no condition-" Lucina lunged out as Robin nearly tumbled forward. She struggled lifting up Robin by her chest trying to keep her still. She had forgotten how heavy she was despite being so skinny.

"Not a *hic* chance! But it's okay little Prince, you can sit this one *hic*" Robin then began laughing loud and shamelessly.

In no way would Lucina allow Robin to embarrass the Shepherds like this. Nor would she ever consider allowing her intoxicated friend ever set foot on the battlefield. Without another thought Lucina hoisted Robin - with some difficulty - up onto her back as she dragged her friend down the corridors for a room.

The giant ships loomed over the planet just a short distance away. Their shadow was casted so large that the sun was blocked out of view casting the planet in the dark. The largest vessel sat idly as the surrounding ships began to make their descent towards the planet. The engines for the ships thundered as they neared, dwarfing even the very clouds in the atmosphere.

It was down below that Pikachu spotted the ships from the sky. They were so large compared to anything else across the land of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Yellow mouse blinked realizing just what the ships meant and ran off. He had run across a lush green field towards the encampment surrounding the large castle belonging to Princess Peach. Toads and Koopas alike were everywhere at work preparing the defenses and weapons alike, Pikachu leaping around them with ease towards the front door of the castle.

Pikachu would've been lost had not the red Toad – presumably the one closest to the Princess – led the way towards the Throne room. It amazed Pikachu just how large the castle was, feeling already small next to the tiny Toad. The two found themselves just outside the door of the throne room when the sounds of conversation echoed from it into the halls.

"… because without Mario, or the others, there can't be a balance. But this clue should get us in the right direction." It was Princess Peach who spoke. But it was not the same cheery light voice Pikachu was used to. No, Peach's voice was grave and direct. It was the voice of a ruler.

"Well, with this we might have a fighting chance. You've no idea how long I've been hunting him down." Pikachu's ears perked up. It was Samus. Her voice was always cool and confident in her authority.

"What about Snake? Have you had any luck?"

Samus didn't respond. Pikachu scampered up to the door entering the room. The bounty hunter looked to the Yellow Mouse but her eyes were softened. Peach shook her head dropping it.

"Your highness if I may interject, I believe the Pikachu is trying to tell us something." Toad spoke up. Pikachu waved his hands and began speaking. Though of course it wasn't human language it was clear he was attempting to communicate.

Samus crouched on one knee to better look at her partner. Pikachu kept continuing on. The ships are coming! We have to hurry before they get here!

"Samus do you really, I mean can you understand him?" Peach questioned behind the bounty hunter. Samus stood drawing out her pistol.

"If you mean translate it what he's saying, no. Not really. I can just feel what he's telling me." Samus looked to Peach. "We've got trouble."

The two ran out onto the balcony of the castle. Overlooking the courtyard and the grounds just outside of the castle they could see everything cast in shadow. Samus nearly pulled out her binoculars until spotting from the corner of her eye the large mass of an advanced ship looming overhead.

"Is that… the enemy?" Peach clasped her hands over her mouth. Samus glared.

"We have to get you out of here." Peach almost didn't register what Samus had said until being taken by the wrist. Samus led her away from the balcony inside hoping to get away. The Princess however stopped halting Samus in her tracks.

"No. I cannot leave my Kingdom like this." Samus turned around to face Peach. Peach stared her down.

"Peach we already lost Mario and Link. We can't lose you-"

"Samus. Only you have to carry out your mission. As an order as Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, I command you to let me stay."

Samus looked into Peach's eyes. They were the determined gaze of a ruler- a Queen - who wouldn't be nudged. With a sigh Samus let go of her wrist shaking her head.

"Fine, just... stay safe. I will find you."

Peach nodded following Toad away down another hall. Samus didn't enjoy the idea of another ally sticking around to fight the enemy they hadn't any luck with. But her conscious wouldn't let her just disobey Peach's order. Without another word Samus ran down the hall with Pikachu by her side as the sounds of battle shook the castle.

When Lucario had ended meditation training the kids became overjoyed. Knowing that after training would come break and relaxation. Already they were in chatter and roughhousing as they walked the path through the woods leading back home. Mari however stood at the back of the party.

What aren't you telling us Master? She could only wonder with what he'd already told her and what she'd sensed. By now it was already almost noon and yet the memory of Lucario's dream hadn't fade it. It was clear to her as if she had lived it herself.

All of those strange people with Lucario. Some humans, some Mari couldn't tell what they were. They were in that strange world which felt slightly off. The image of the bright blue white being of light was burned in her memory. As was the sense of Lucario's own aura towards it.

I hate it.

"You know Mari, your belly is super pale."

The young girl blinked back to reality. Her cheeks flushed realizing Griff had lifted up her shirt and was poking her stomach. She jumped away with the tiniest of shrieks.

"W - w - what are you d - doing?"

Griff held out his hands. "Sorry but, you're being awfully shy and quiet, and keeping to yourself."

"... Griff, have you met me?"

"Which I get that, it's your thing. Do what you do. But, I know you better than that. Something's wrong." Griff looked on ahead at the others. Mari glanced too watching the back of Lucario leading them away.

"Can you, I mean, do you feel it?" Mari asked shyly. Griff scratched his head idly.

"Of course I can. I'm his student just like you. His aura's been off all day."

"I mean... what do you think it is? Why is master so... different?"

Griff threw his head back. "The heck if I know. Just quit worrying alright? I'll be by your side."

Mari watched Griff walk off. He looked back at her before quickly looking away and running off. She giggled at that, she knew he wasn't exactly the sensitive type. But he tried. Without another word Mari followed behind catching up with the others up ahead.

It took some more time just walking until they had all made it back home. Walking from the brush towards the front gate Lucario offered them lunch before stopping. Everyone else had continued walking onwards not noticing their master. Only Hurley had managed to stop as he spotted someone at the front doors.

"Guys, who's that old dude?"

They nearly hadn't noticed until looking ahead. True to his word there was in fact an elderly looking man with stark white hair standing at the front of their home. They were fairly tall in a dress suit and had a thick white moustache.

"Who is this guy? Do we have a butler?" Zara spoke up. Lynn jabbing the other girl in the ribs to silence her.

Mari looked back at their master. Lucario's expression hadn't changed. He looked rather normal but focused. She then looked to Griff who shared a nod with the younger girl. Whoever this man was they more than likely were already familiar with Lucario.

Without a word to them Lucario walked ahead. He didn't move too fast but made it at the center of the courtyard amongst the bushes and center fountain. The man at the door stood where they were unmoving. Their bright blue eyes watching Lucario.

"I didn't expect to see you here Snake."

The man lightly chuckled. "Neither did I. I didn't think you were the domestic type. I figured, you'd be holed up in a cave in the middle of nowhere. Not some big, fancy mansion."

"Hey, as much as I don't mind living atop of a mountain, even I enjoy modern conveniences." Lucario smirked. Snake smiled in earnest shaking his head.

"Seriously, who's this old dude?" Lynn whispered in Raven's ear. The older girl jumping back nervously.

"I - I don't know. Don't get so close Lynn."

"Is he... an assassin?" Hurley mumbled. The others laughed at that.

"No way. Lucario's secretive but not that cool."

Lucario's ears twitched. He glared back at Griff in annoyance. He heard a laugh too back from the front doors.

"It's funny. Last I heard you made your brand new Aura Academy and had students. I didn't believe it, until now."

Lucario raised a brow. "Last I heard, you were supposed to be dead."

Snake shrugged. "Well... you're one to talk. I guess you could say we're both ghosts."

The kids were still befuddled. Some at the grim nature of what Lucario and Snake were implying. Others more so having no idea what was going on. Lucario could sense it from where he stood and he too had his own questions.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit an old friend?" Snake put up a sad face. Lucario pointed his hand in objection.

"Of course you can. But you wouldn't just come to my doorstep, not having seen me in eight years, unless something was wrong."

The old soldier held his hands out in defeat. "Right, you got me. But first, Meta Knight wants to talk to you."

Lucario looked to the sky. From above a shadow zoomed straight at him raring to attack. Without another thought Lucario jumped away as a spiral destroyed the ground beneath and tunneled around before zooming back into the sky.

"Son of a b-" Lucario had barely gotten his footing when his opponent grabbed his collar and hurled him into the air. His students had barely noticed the ground collapse before Meta Knight pulled Lucario into the air above.

"Don't tell me you've gotten soft old friend!"

Meta Knight laughed heartedly. Lucario was unamused by this. Yet he couldn't object when his friend threw him back down towards the ground below with a powerful swing. It was only at a seconds twist of his body that Lucario managed to break his fall using a powerful aura sphere to cushion the ground. The blast pushed Lucario into the sky once more only for him to land back down safely.

Meta Knight flew overhead slowly now. He watched Lucario whom he knew was already thinking of a counter strike to even his first attack. Not wanting to get knocked from the sky by an Aura sphere Meta Knight landed back down choosing to sit atop of a stone pillar in the middle of Lucario's garden.

"It is said, that you find your true friends on the battlefield. Words could not be truer of when we met Eight years ago, Lucario."

Lucario raised a brow. "I just thought you were another damn telemarketer who'd hunted me down. But sure, immediately getting into a fight equals friendship."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Lynn chimed in. Lucario's gazed turned back to his students having nearly forgotten about them.

Meta Knight ignored the comment. Sword drawn he was ready to unleash another drill attack. Lucario made his stance ready to counter expertly with just the right moves.

Snake still watched from his same spot in the courtyard. He couldn't hide the small smile forming on his lips watching the familiar sight of the two Smashers once again engaged in battle. Sure he thought Meta Knight was crazy to just ambush Lucario like this. But seeing the familiar course of action play out after so long brought him back to the thrill of combat.

With the fall of a leaf Lucario and Meta Knight lunged at each other. Meta Knight's form morphing into the familiar drill whirling with a loud metallic screech aiming for his opponent. Lucario had likewise moved so fast that Snake struggled to spot a form as Lucario turned into a speeding blur. The children's jaws dropped at the incredible speed at which the two fighters moved unbelieving what they could barely see.

In what everyone perceived as but one second a mass was launched from the impact and sent flying into the side of the mansion. The walls exploded from the collision with the windows and stone breaking instantly. Another mass flew backwards but landed sharply onto the ground in the garden. Smoke from the mere force of it all blew all around blocking everyone's view.

The children covered their faces on instinct. They could still sense however that someone was standing in the garden. Without another word out of them they quickly ran into the dust cloud that had formed following their senses to the Aura they felt.

From a brown cloud stood the silhouette of one figure. The children stopped as they approached, wary still. Yet the best of them could sense the familiar signature of the individual. Mari was the first to step closer still and stood right before them. The dust began to wade over until revealed standing in the sun was Lucario.

"Old friend... you've gotten soft."

"Master?" Mari hadn't known what Lucario meant. Lucario gestured with his paw towards a random direction. Mari turned her head around before gasping.

The mansion was indeed damaged. Running from wall to wall was a deep impact which extended to the other end of the building. Looking through it Mari could spot the familiar form of the sphere shaped Meta Knight lying in a crater in the ground. Though he appeared to be very much alive he did not look none too amused.

"Heh. Age hasn't slowed you down one bit, old friend." Meta Knight called out. Lucario merely waved back.

The children were speechless to say the least. None really knew what had happened. None could properly form words to even comment. Lucario glanced towards them all. Crimson iris' looked at each and every face in a blank stare. They weren't sure what was going on in his mind until he walked off heading straight for the door.

"C'mon kids. Let's get lunch."


	3. Lost Girl

Samus looked back onto the planet's surface seeing the swarm of the enemy loom from the horizon. Thankfully with her gunships cloaking device Samus and Pikachu were narrowly able to skirt past the massive force and warp out of the area into another star system.

Was Peach alright? Would she be able to hold her own at least enough to survive? Optimistically Samus hoped so. Realistically the outcome wasn't in their favor. All she could do was pray for her friend and her Kingdom to receive a shred of mercy.

Traversing through space Samus realized just how quiet everything was once again. The sheer volume of the sound of the battle, the assemblage of Peach's forces, and the arrival of the armada of ships was still fresh in her mind. The cold silence of space was hard to adjust to even for the galaxy's fearsome bounty hunter.

Knowing the ship would be fine on autopilot Samus leaned back in her seat letting out a soft sigh. Unconsciously Samus drew up her powersuit and relaxed in the feel of the armor. Her thoughts drifted as her body eased up from all of the tension from the past few days. It was cathartic to let her mind drift in the silence and the comfort of her armor and just for this moment Samus felt the world fade away to black.

"Samus, if what you say is true, then we need Lucario now more than ever." Peach's words resurfaced. Back when the fight had gotten so dire that nearly every available hero had come together. Ike, Mario, Link, Peach, Snake, all gathered together by Peach and Princess Zelda. Samus remembered wanting to object. Wanting to argue otherwise that they wouldn't need him to come back. But she said nothing, knowing deep down that Peach was right.

"He's gone missing. No one has seen him in years. All we hear are rumors but we can try to go from there." Snake had spoken.

"Some say he's gone to a primitive world. Others say he's living on a mountain top. Some think Lucario simply has become a recluse in a cabin waiting to grow old. Take your pick my friends." Ike said brashly. Samus could tell he didn't buy into any word as fact.

"Why wouldn't he go home? The Pokemon Regions are where he is from. it'd make sense that he'd be there. Who wouldn't go home?" Link offered up hopefully. The others took that into account.

The smell of burning tobacco caught everyone off guard. Samus looked up spotting Snake holding a lit cigarette in hand. Though he did not bring it to his lips, merely content with holding it lit, letting it burn out.

"Lucario does have a home. But even if he won't admit it, it's not his anymore. His friends, his family, everyone he once knew has been dead for a thousand years. Even if he does get along with that new Queen, Lucario can't go back. So... what would he do?"

The group pondered Snake's words. Samus wondered why Snake's eyes seemed to change, not share the hardened steel of a soldier she knew too well, but soft melancholy. What did he know of Lucario anyways? He too hadn't seen the Aura Guardian for years the same as everyone else.

Zelda snapped her fingers. Everyone looked to the Hyrulian, her eyes glowing with mirth. "He would start anew. He would rebuild, continue where he left off one thousand years ago. And that would mean passing on the Aura to a new generation."

Samus eyes widened. The gears turned in her mind. Of course it all made perfect sense.

"What you mean, Lucario is taking students or something?" Ike questioned. Zelda nodded.

"But in fact if that is a clue, we still don't know where Lucario is. What world would Lucario go to to train new Aura Guardians?" Peach asked. Everyone now had this to ponder on their heads, a new task in their goal of recovering their ally.

Samus' eyes opened. In retrospect it seemed foolish of her to have not figured it out back then. She travelled far and wide across the known worlds, scouring for clues to his whereabouts. Intriguingly word of the "Last Aura Guardian" was whispered on many a far away planet. Samus could only wonder if Lucario had ever actually been there, how he'd gotten there, and just where he had finally settled down.

The trail had gotten cold and by then the Emissary had overwhelmed them. Mario, Link, and others were already beaten. What allies they did have had gone quiet, and Samus was cut off from the rest of their resistance until receiving a signal directly from the Mushroom Kingdom. Without haste Samus quickly sailed there and finally caught her break.

"You had this... all this time?" Peach's eyes dropped to the ground. She couldn't face Samus directly, the bounty hunter as shocked, and angry as she suspected.

"It didn't occur to me until recently. What Snake had said, it gave us the clues we needed. That's when I pieced it together."

In Peach's hand was a small device obviously mechanical but shaped more like a crystal. It was no bigger than a flash drive and small in the palm of Samus' hand. To anyone else it would appear to be just a simple storage device and nothing more.

But Samus' travels across the galaxy taught her much. She had seen a variety of technology from human to alien to the unexplainable. This was no exception and a great link to their struggle.

"I spent time with Lucario when he and Snake and Meta Knight took back the Halbird. He spoke much of his past and mentioned in passing his uncertainty of the future. Then, after you and he killed Tabuu, I helped him recover lost information of the ancient Guardians. To guide him."

"And where did you two get this? You realize how many empires and bounty hunters would annihilate just to have this?" Samus held up the device. Peach shook her head.

"In truth I didn't know what it was. But Lucario found it, he was using it to chart out his destinations. Then one day he gave it to me. That was the last time I saw him."

Samus looked back at the device. She put it back into her coat pocket for safekeeping.

"Lucario once said, the Aura Guardians were the keepers of peace. Keeping balance in the Aura. That was what made his mission so important, to bring back balance through the next generation. The Emissary taking over the galaxy is only destroying that peace Lucario wants. Because without Mario, or the others, there can't be a balance. But this clue should get us in the right direction."

Samus looked to Peach. Her hand thumbed the device in her pocket all the while pondering the royals words. "Well... with this, now we've got a fighting chance."

The ships controls pulled Samus from her memories. Glancing through her vizor the display screen flared a green hue. It was bright enough that it awoke the sleeping Pikachu in her co-pilots seat. Samus sat up and checked her ships computer for additional information before stopping as she read the navigation readings in the right hand side.

At first she thought it could've been an error. But checking her systems the gunship was up to speed and functioning perfectly. Samus looked again at the clear words of EARTH and sat back down in her seat.

"All this time... I have been hunting him down all this time, and Lucario was on earth!?"

Samus did not mean to shout. Yet the echo passing through her whole ship proved that she had indeed. Pikachu cowered and rolled into a ball. Noticing that Samus quickly apologized to the yellow mouse and patted his head. Her eyes looked back to the screen for another time and confirmed it was true.

Without another word Samus sat back in her chair and shut off autopilot. Taking back the controls she piloted the gunship to make its descent on planet earth.

Lucina did not often go out for drinks with her fellow shepherds. She had thought it was due to not enjoying the bitter brew as much as others, something even they had respected. But on this night, wrestling Robin back into bed Lucina realized that it wasn't that fact at all. Rather Lucina disdained being the designated babysitter to any of her drunken friends. And unfortunately Robin was the worst of them.

"C'mon baby I can fight! Did you see me? You didn't I was so fghatne." Robin laughed hysterically. She thought she was so funny yet Lucina couldn't be any less annoyed by the tactician.

And this was the same woman who'd saved all of Ylisse from Grima. This silver haired tactician was one of the best fighters in the entire country. Here she was babbling on and on. It didn't ease Lucina that Robin was even more clingy and pulled on her hair.

She kicked the door open of the available room in the inn. It was simple with a small desk in a corner and a double sized bed. With some struggle Lucina dropped Robin down on the mattress and began to pull off her cloak and boots. All the while Robin continued to babble.

"I mean... I could've been qweenie. But Chrommy... he didnd't like - like, like like me - get it?"

"I hope to God you're not implying what I think you are." Lucina pulled the last boot off and tossed it into the corner. She made to stand up but felt a tug at her wrist. She looked back at her companion who sat up smiling wolfishly. Lucina wasn't sure what she was up to until Robin held a hand to cup her cheek.

"You know Luci... you kinda look like Chrom. I wonder if you're the same way" Robin giggled batting her eyelashes as she did so.

Lucina was confused. But then her eyes widened figuring it out in her head.

Without another thought Lucina kicked Robin away from her. The tactician flew backwards onto the bed with a yelp. She clutched her stomach remarking on her 'Precious abs' being damaged. Lucina paid her no mind as she stepped out of the room and made sure it was properly secure so the drunken tactician could escape.

Lucina made her way out of the inn through the front bar and paid the barkeep an extra bit of coin in assurance. She checked her equipment briefly, though really made sure Falchion was properly secure on her belt. With that she left and headed down the main road of the village and off to where all the commotion was. It being not a large place it was rather easy to spot the many wandering warriors and sellswords gathered in a band to locate the problem.

Her eyes looked through the many in the company there. Lucina was rather surprised at how many didn't look green at all but rather competent. Swordsmen, axemen, spear wielders, horse riders, even a mage or two could be seen amongst the many. It made Lucina all the more glad knowing she wouldn't be the only one pulling the weight around.

At first it seemed as if all the warnings had been for naught. Perhaps the call of an attack was the ramblings of a village fool or a drunkard. No one had yet turned back however when suddenly a loud rumbling roar erupted from the sky. Lucina then looked up above before gasping at the sight.

Soaring above them were many upon many massive vessels of a silverish make. In all of her years fighting Grima in the dark future and her adventures with her father Lucina had never bore upon such a sight. The largest ship was so vast and so large that it cast a looming ominous shadow over the entire village area.

Smaller ships began to get closer descending quickly. Someone had yelled a war cry, what it was Lucina did not properly hear. But she was at the ready and charged along with the rest of the company. They headed past the village's entrance where a ship was making land. Exiting from it were many masked humanoids donned in black armor wielding weapons no one had ever seen before. But from them bolts of fire flew and struck down hapless souls. Thinking quick Lucina moved faster than the others leaping with a powerful jump over their heads.

Many of these drones were caught off guard at the sight of Lucina's mighty blade. None were prepared as the Shepherd brought it down cutting them to shreds. She moved even faster taking out more who were momentarily distracted. All the while her Falchion continued to glow a luminous blue.

"Take the woman's charge! We can win this!" A large, bald burly man yelled. He had driven a long spear through one of the enemies already as he cheered on the others. The rest of the company let out equal a battle roar in respect of Lucina. She merely smirked as she ran ahead towards more oncoming foes.

The battle did not last as long as Peach had hoped. Her forces though ready to defend their home were outgunned, outnumbered, and quickly overrun by the enemy forces. Even stepping into the battle leading the charge Peach was no match. She was beaten.

Peach felt a kick to her back as she was made to continue moving forward. Two of the drones of soldiers, faceless sans glowing red eyes, led her into the courtyard of her castle grounds. The once cheery place full of her denizens now occupied by the enemy forces. Toads and the like were corralled en masse and buildings and structures torn down by the invaders. Their ships loomed ominously above blocking out the sun and casting the grounds in shadow.

She had fought and lost. Though in truth Peach knew her meager hold couldn't really win against the full might of the enemy. But it was still enough to hold them off here and buy Samus time. Peach wondered if she'd escaped safely and was on the trail to find Lucario. Hopefully they'd succeeded and would turn the tide of the fight. If not Peach feared the worst.

One ships engines roared distinctly amongst the fleet. Peach looked into the sky watching as a smaller craft with horizontal wings made it's descent to the ground. The drones stopped forcing her to walk and stopped just a short walk from where the ship was landing. Smoke emitted from it's underbelly and spread throughout the ground. Peach closed her eyes as dust and smoke flew alll the while the ship opened revealing a masked figure in black armor exiting.

Is that their leader? Peach did not recognize them. But it was not a stretch to wager that they were some sort of a commander for the army. Peach straightened herself to stand fully tall all the while the masked man approached ever so closely until stopping right before her.

"Princess Peach, you are much stronger than I anticipated." Their voice was deep and garbled amongst static. Peach guessed it must've been some sort of a voice box on their mask.

"I get that a lot. I'm not so delicate."

The man laughed, it sounding all the more horrifying from their mask. "You did manage to defeat my ground commander. For that you have my respect."

Peach grinned at that. The leader of the forces attacking their castle was a hulk of a cyborg - beast. But Peach was still skilled enough to fight back and beat the creature at her gates. Though she was overwhelmed by the sheer number of drones in the end.

"You know why I have come here. We know you have the location of Lucario. It was foolish to hide it from me."

"Even if you do find him, no coward who hides behind a mask could hope to beat him. He's the master of aura!" Peach spat back. The masked man looked at her. Peach didn't know what he was thinking but he approached closer.

Then her body grew deathly stiff. Peach screamed as she was suddenly lifted into the air. Her arms and legs constricted and her throat began to grow tight as if someone was choking her. She gasped for air not knowing just what was happening.

Her subjects cried out but were silenced by the drones. All the while the masked man held her up in the air through the power of psychic energy. The masked man said nothing more as held Peach's life in the balance.

Something had yelled out off to the side. The masked man spotted something swat away four of the drone soldiers into bits. It was Bowser the Koopa King, the behemoth breaking his constraints and charging at him with all of his might. He was much bigger than the masked man and would surely tear him apart.

Bowser was knocked back by a force he did not know. His body was shot into a tower and crushed by the structures collapse. The masked man had to smile beneath his mask at that, besting the fearsome foe with such ease.

"Wh- what are y- you?" Peach managed. The masked man let her go with a wave of his hand. Peach landing back on the ground unconscious from the shock. The masked man looked back at her before signaling the drones to take her away. He walked away wordlessly back to the ship.

Who am I? I am the one who will kill Lucario.

Snake wasn't sure what really to have expected when he decided to find Lucario. After eight years so much had changed for all of them, and yet even still, he did not quite believe what he was seeing.

Those kids - he couldn't remember their names - were jovial and loud around their "master". Somehow Lucario wasn't quite the stoic stick in the mud Snake thought he would be but smiled and went along with it. He conversed on their level as he prepared their lunches in the large kitchen / dining room inside of his home. It took him off guard but Snake guessed that this was what it was like at his Aura Academy.

Meta Knight stood by Snake also watching in silence. Snake looked to his companion unsure of what he thought after their "tussel". The knight glanced at the soldier before walking off into the hall ways.

So much for the company amongst allies.

When he'd finished Lucario told his students to stay put while he talked to Snake and Meta Knight. The eldest kid - apparently he was called Griffon - objected to being left in the dark. Raven, the second youngest, also joined in but argued she was the best student. Lucario took even longer assuring them that he was hiding nothing from the future Aura Guardians.

In all of that Snake spotted a quiet girl. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. He didn't notice anyone mention her name. You almost wouldn't notice her just from how quiet and reserved she'd been the whole time. Yet despite being withdrawn Snake couldn't help but finding her to be the stand out.

"Children, please, it is important I speak to Mr. Snake alone. We haven't seen each other in so long that we must catch up."

"Are you gonna beat the crap out of the old dude too?" Zara said loudly pointing directly at Snake. Suddenly he felt like he'd aged another ten years.

"No. No, we will only talk. Just, stay here." Lucario waved his hands ending the discussion. He shot a glance at Snake before walking into the hallways. Snake stood up and followed him. Snake briefly looked back at the kids with most of them pouting in annoyance except for the girl who still kept to herself.

The two said nothing as Lucario led him down towards the main entrance before having to climb the staircase. From their they climbed up another level to the third floor and down another hallway. Looking back Snake realized they were walking into the East wing of the mansion. There was a small library, more sitting rooms, and even two rooms for weightlifting and exercise located their. They stopped however at one sitting room at the very end of the hall. Snake followed Lucario inside as he closed the doors behind them.

Snake looked back to his friend whom dropped the friendly facade. Though Lucario wasn't angry he was back to the stoic normal gaze that everyone remembered him by. The Aura Pokemon walked over towards one of the two couches which sat across a small coffee table. He did not sit but merely stood there shooting a glance back to Snake.

"Talk. You did not come all this way for nothing."

"Fine then. First though, why did you make it so hard to track you down?" Lucario blinked back at Snake. He held no punches.

"Hard to find? This is Canada Snake. It's not exactly Hyrule or Zebes."

"Yeah but, Lucario everyone has been looking for you. Us, the enemy -" Snake stopped. Lucario raised a brow at his friend.

"What enemy? Is that why you're here?"

Nothing could be hidden from Lucario. Snake knew it best, he'd fought alongside him years ago, and he'd studied him with all of his skills as a secret agent. He had to tell all.

"Eight years ago, you and Samus pretty much... well, obliterated, Tabuu. That was fine and dandy. We saved the universe."

Lucario still said nothing. His crimson eyes looked at the ground. Snake couldn't read his thoughts, he didn't have the Aura like Lucario. He continued on.

"But there were others. Villains, you'd say, who rose up to build an army, a remnant, of the Subspace Army. Of course we never expected it, who'd want to plunge the world into Subspace..." Snake scratched his chin. "And yet, out of nowhere this... Shadow Remnant has already attacked several worlds. They've succeeded in conquering some, and I, and a few, are what's left standing in their way."

They stood in silence for a good three minutes. Lucario then finally took a seat and closed his eyes. Snake wondered if he was beginning to enter a meditative state as he would in the past. Though it looked more as if Lucario was merely taking in everything he said. Without movement of his lips Lucario spoke.

I had a dream - a glimpse into the past. Remember.

Without warning Snake found himself not in the quiet sitting room but in a world of dark and purple. He was nearly thrown off his feet but stood his ground. He looked in every single direction spotting nothing else but the strange ominous environment of abstract matter.

Lucario grabbed his shoulder. Snake nearly jumped but was calmed as Lucario seemed unfazed. He then gestured elsewhere and Snake looked over at the sight he was all too familiar with. Several fighters stood in a battle ground while a giant glowing body floated in the air above them and amongst them Snake saw himself.

Someone had yelled. Snake remembered the moment. Mario had leaped into the sky to attack but was knocked away by one swoop of Tabuu's hand. Link and Donkey Kong led a charge but they two were beaten back by the unholy power Tabuu wielded. It was horrific as one by one each and every fighter, the best of the best, was taken out so easily by the evil entity.

Snake was then back to reality. He stood exactly where he was and yet almost didn't believe it. The soldier looked in every direction of the room and patted himself down to ensure if was real. Lucario merely sat on the couch as calm as ever.

"Shame. We didn't get to the good part."

"You... could've just told me you had a nightmare." Snake didn't notice he had been out of breath. He fell back to sit on the opposite couch as he began to inhale and exhale loudly.

"Right. Sorry about that. Though in some instances showing rather than telling works best."

"I think I'm getting a heart attack." Snake leaned back. The soldier covered his eyes feeling too bright from the light in the room. Lucario sighed stepping up.

"You'll be fine. But revealing that much takes a toll, even on the strong of heart. I'll make you some tea-"

Lucario paused. He did not move an inch, his body still as a post planted firmly where he was. Snake noticed his friend's sudden silence and glanced over. Though he said nothing recognizing that look on his face. It was obvious Lucario sensed something through the aura.

The Aura Pokemon left the room leaving Snake to himself. Lucario quickly ran through the mansion heading back to the stairs and climbed up another level until making it to the roof of the building. He stood there and looked to the sky which was still clear and sunny. To anyone else it looked normal, but Lucario could inherently sense the distortion of matter through the aura.

He closed his eyes and soon was enveloped in the black and blue world. Though Lucario had to concentrate all of his power to better tap into the aura of nature and of space, deeper than the simple aura in all life, to better grasp the situation. The blue sunny sky was now a blackened void yet crackled with purple distortions as loud as a thunderstorm. Lucario searched deeper into this and travelled far enough to detect the aura outside of the planet's atmosphere into the stars.

A large mass was heading towards the planet. The closer it got the easier Lucario was at detecting its energy. Not content with waiting Lucario focused his energy and guided his spirit through the aura closer towards it. Openly his body still stood on the roof of his home, but to the aura Lucario's spirit was miles away floating in the darkness of space.

Lucario floated above and realized that the mass was in fact a spacecraft. It was much more advanced than what was currently available on earth. Searching deeper was no problem and soon Lucario found the pilot's aura.

Inside the ship Samus gasped. She twisted the controls causing the ship to veer to it's side. Samus quickly recovered and got back on course though was thrown off at the sudden feeling that coursed into her mind.

On earth Lucario opened his eyes. He looked back to the sky and awaited his next guest.

"Welcome back, my apprentice."


End file.
